ONLY FOOLS RUSH IN
by EJM513
Summary: Gray and Juvia are two college students happily in love and enjoying the end of their senior year. However after a Saint Patrick's day party that ends in a night of drunken passion, they soon discover that one night of bliss can have consequences. Then again, could what happened really be considered a consequences? Rated T to be safe.
1. IT'S A CHARMED LIFE

**AN: HI ALL! I'M NOT GOING TO GO THROUGH THE SPIELE BUT… I WILL SAY I HAVE BEEN HAVING A HARD TIME DIGGING DEEP DOWN AND FINDING THAT CREATIVE SPARK THAT I KNOW IS THERE. COLLEGE AND LIFE IN GENERAL HAS FORCED IT TO DIM AND I WAS BEGINNING TO WRORY IF I COULD EVER GET IT BACK…**

 **THEN… I LET MYSELF FALL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR GRUVIA. THIS HAS TO BE MY OTP… AND I NEVER THOUGHT NOTHING WOULD DE-THORN PRUHUN AS MY OTP. A PART OF THE REASON WHY I FELL IN LOVE IS A STORY CALLED, "WHAT TO EXCEPT WHEN YOU'RE EXPECTING" BY BONNEYQ, AND I WOULDN'T LIE IF THIS STORY WASN'T AN INSPIRATION FOR THIS… BUT I DIGRESS. ;) I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU GO READ IT ANAD SHOW THE AUTHOR SOME LOVE- I CAN'T DESCRIBE THAT AMOUNT OF FEELS AND BUTTERFLIES IT GAVE ME. :) REALLY I CAN'T GIVE THIS STORY ENOUGH CREDIT FOR HELPING SPARK MY CREATIVITY.**

 **SO THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO START! :**

 **PLEASE NOTE THERE ARE A FEW THINGS TO KEEP IN MIND;**

 **1-ANYONE WITH BLUE OR PINK OR ANY HAIR COLOR LIKE THAT IS GOING TO BE COLORED**

 **2-JUVIA WILL, FOR THE MOST PART, BE TALKING IN THE FIRST PERSON EXCEPT FOR WHEN SHE'S REALLY FREAKED OR SCARED OR ANGRY. I'M SORRY THAT IS ABOUT THE ONLY THING THAT REALLY ERKS ME. DON'T WORRY SHE'S STILL GOING TO DO IT JUST NOT AS MUCH-PLUS IN THE ENGLISH DUBBED I DON'T THINK SHE DOES IT THAT MUCH ANYWAY.**

 **3: NAME** : _AND THIS_ **=A TEXT MESSAGE OR INSTANT MESSAGE**

 **SO PLEASE ENJOY AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! WRITING IS SOMETHING I LOVE AND IT'S SOMETHING I WOULD LOVE TO DO ONE DAY AND THERE'S NO WAY I CAN GROW AND IMPROVE IF NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON, BECAUSE NO ONE IS PERFECT.**

 **DISCLAIMER-I, EJM513 NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN FAIRY TAIL, OR THE CHARACTERS IN FAIRY TAIL. AND NO I DON'T OWN "CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU" BY EVLIS… BUT IT IS A SONG THT HAS A VERY SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART BECAUSE 1: LEO AND STICH :3 AND 2 AND MOST IMPORTANTLY IT WAS THE SONG MY PARENTS DANCED TO AT THEIR WEDDING. :D**

SUMMERY: GRAY AND JUVIA ARE JUST NORMAL COLLEGE STUDENTS WHO BEGAN SEEING EACH OTHER AT THE BEGINNING OF THEIR SENIOR YEAR. EVEN THOUGH THEY MAY NOT SHOW IT THEY ARE VERY MUCH THE EPITOME OF YOUNG LOVE-WELL WHEN NO ONES LOOKING. WHEN FELLOW STUDENT CANA THROWS A PARTY LIKE ONLY CANA CAN, ALCOHOL GETS CONSUMED AND PASSIONS ARE LET LOOSED. THE YOUNG COUPLE CONTINUES ON WITH THEIR LIVES HAPPILY… UNTIL JUVIA BEGINS TO FEEL CONSTANTLY NAUSEOUS AND EXHAUSTED. AS IT TURNS OUT…SOMETIMES A NIGHT OF PASSIONS CAN HAVE SOME CONSQUENCES.

~ONLY FOOLS RUSH IN~

~CHAPTER ONE~

~ IT'S A CHARMED LIFE~

Juvia Lockster was jolted awake from her deep black sleep by the sound of her all too familiar shrieking alarm. She buried her face deep into her pillow and let out a soft sigh. With a big stretch the petite girl slowly sat up as a smile spread on her face. She reached over and pulled apart the baby blue curtains. The glowing sun poured into the small room and warmed her pale skin. She stared out the window for a moments and gazed at the world around her. The trees were still bare to the bone, but there was a glimmer life to come. She could see the starts of little buds on the tips of branches, just waiting for a fresh spring rain fall to quench their thirst. Juvia herself couldn't wait for the spring rains to come and drench her beautiful campus. She loved the rain and water in general. Still she couldn't help but to smile at the prospect of a crystal blue sky and a golden sun. Juvia was so happy nothing could dampen her mood.

"Well-time to get ready for the day!" Juvia chirped, swinging her legs over the bed and hoping on the wooden floor. She grabbed her favorite sky blue towels slipped on her bathroom before waltzing into the bathroom. If there was one thing Juvia looked forward to in the morning it was the shower she took. She loved the way the warm water loosened every muscle and breathed new life into her. She always found herself staying there far too long, allowing steam to fill every pore and her mind to wander far away. For the past six months whenever she could spare a moment or two her mind always wandered to her relationship with a one Gray Fullbuster.

Her lips twisted into and unimaginably large smile as she thought of her beautiful, beautiful Gray. They had known each other since high school and from the moment she laid eyes on him she fell hard- far too hard. He consumed every waking thought and she always found herself following him a lost, helpless little puppy. At first he didn't seem notice the shy, blue haired girl glued to him like a shadow. It wasn't until a hoard of boys came bonding down the wall away and rammed into her like a pack of bulls. She found herself flung right onto her beloved, causing them both to go tumbling to the floor. Gray could only hear the oncoming stampede and, as usual was unaware of the small girl following him. So to say he was angry was an understatement. He may have fallen victim to the horrible shock, but in the end Juvia ended up slinking away with tears burning in her eyes.

Juvia knew she have forgotten about that stoic, dark haired boy but he refused to let go of her heart. After spending months upon months of watching from a far Juvia and Gray ended up in class together. It was then that Gray began to tolerate the over excitable blue haired girl. The moment he began to talk to her she glued herself to the boy once again-much to his dismay. She always followed him around the halls, her lips in a constant smile and her eyes smiling. Whenever she had to be away from him, his slim, rugged face was imprinted in her memory and her heart. Every time she closed her eyes he was there. His small, care free smile and ebony eyes made her weak in the knees and sent her heart soaring. It was those simple images that gave her life and joy as she tried to sleep in yet another strange and new foster home.

The blue haired beauty sighed and turned on the water and rested her head and agents the cool tiles. She silently acknowledged that her infatuation with Gray may have been… more than a little unhealthy. Looking back on her teenage self, she might as well have been a border line stalker. She could still vividly remember spending an entire afternoon slaving away in the kitchen baking buns. Some of those buns she carefully painted grays face on with chocolate icing. The next morning, practically bursting with elation she skipped over to Gray with her container of Gray buns. She trusted the container in to Gray's arms, staring at him with her large cat like eyes. As he let out a sigh of defeat and took out a bun her heart screeched and did a happy jig, resulting in a high pitched squeak as she took a bite.

If only she hadn't told him he had taken on with his face on it.

Juvia silently cringed as she wrapped a towel around her hair, trying to forget how mortified Gray had been. At that moment though, what had happened in the past no longer mattered. What mattered was that she would soon be in the arms of her beloved once again. Her heart fluttered like a little bird, and she giggled like a little school girl. She walked to her room in a dream like state, Gray filled her senses-everything from his smile to the smell of his musky cologne overwhelmed her. She was so far away from reality she didn't notice her roommate smiling at her, she didn't seem to notice anything… until she almost walked straight into her bedroom door. Lucy bit her lip and forced a snicker to stay in the back of her throat. Her eyes gave away the amusement she felt, earning an eye roll from her blue hair roommate.

"It's not that funny Lucy…" Juvia muttered. Lucy finally released the snicker that had been tickling her throat and let out a snort.

"It is when it happens almost every morning!" The blonde chided before taking a sip of her coffee. Juvia flushed a sweet shade of pink and fluttered back into her room. She shook her head and muttered to herself desperately trying to get her head out of the clouds. If there was one thing that would bring her back to reality… it was clothes. Juvia opened her smooth, wooden armoire and glanced inside. Most of her clothing was various shades of blue, with a few red and pink shirts and sweaters sprinkled in. She bit her lip in frustration as she sifted through her clothes, desperately trying to find something green. It was Saint. Patrick's and she knew the entire campus would be cloaked in green. It wasn't a color she had a lot of due to her sky blue hair. Within a few minutes she managed to find a simple, pale green blouse with lace ruffles at the end of the sleeves. Smiling with pride she slipped it on along with her favorite pair of black jeans and black boots. She twisted her hair into a loose braid that allowed a few strands of hair to frame her delicate face.

"Hmmm.. I'm sure my darling Gray will like this-and it's festive!" She smoothed out her shirt and walked into the kitchen area, where Lucy was still sipping on a cup of coffee. The blond looked up at her roommate and gave a tired smile, giving her a thumbs up in approval. Juvia smiled back and clapped her hands in delight, letting out a soft giggle. She walked over to the battered coffee maker and scooped in her favorite French vanilla roast as she hummed a little tune to herself.

"How on earth can you be so chipper in the morning-it's not normal?" Lucy questioned, gripping on tightly to her hot mug of life. Juvia glanced over her shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just the way I am I guess." She claimed, leaning agents the counter as she waited for her coffee. Juvia watched as Lucy brought her mug to her lips once again, shaking her head and smirking. "

"It's not normal" The blonde muttered, inhaling the sweet and life giving aroma of her coffee. Juvia felt her cheeks grow warm once again as the coffee machine beeped. She shrugged once again and sat next to her dear friend and roommate with her favorite mug full of coffee. The two sat in perfect quiet and sipped their coffee, letting it warm their souls and rush through their vanes. Each gave a soft sigh as the decadent, brown liquid began to slowly wake them. The sweet and rich aroma alone was enough to give their senses a much needed jolt. This was something they did every morning, sit quietly in their little apartment sipping coffee as they waited to head to class. They hardly every spoke during these coffee sessions-in part because Lucy was anything but a morning person and wasn't to be talked to until she had at least one cup of coffee. The pair also just enjoyed each other company. There wasn't any need to talk as they took in their daily dose of caffeine. It was part of the reason they had been able live with each other since they were freshman.

Juvia placed down her mug and flashed a big smile at her friend and folding her hands together on the table.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked as Lucy gulped down the last of her coffee.

"I have a paper due… and then I have to work on another one, and read a book by Friday… um… oh yeah and Cana's having a big party for Saint Patrick's Day that Natsu begged me to go to." Juvia's eye brows shot up to her forehead and she stared at her roommate for a moment. Cana Alberona was another senior at Magonila University and a good friend of both Lucy and Juvia, and Cana was known things. She was known as the resident dark haired vixen who preferred to walk around wearing a bikini top. She was also known for the have an all-consuming weakness for booze and throwing the most infamous parties on campus. It was fact that Cana brought only the best drinks to her party-drinks that were so strong the memories of the night would be gone by the next morning.

"Really? You hate parties like that though." Lucy shrugged and stood up to bring her mug to the sink as she explained that she owed Natsu one night out. Natsu Dragneel was Lucy's manic, wild and pinked haired boyfriend. Despite his brash and stubborn behavior, he never forced Lucy to do anything she didn't want to do and that included Cana's notorious parties. As Lucy saw it was only fair that after everything Natsu had done for her she would go with him to one party. Juvia nodded and smiled, a thought creeping into her head as she listened to Lucy chitter about the impending party. She wasn't a fan on Cana's gatherings herself, being a young woman who would have a nervous breakdown at the prospect of large crowds and blaring music. The last time she had been to a party she found herself crowded in a corner starting wide eyed at everyone and feeling her head on the verge of a nuclear explosion. It had not been a good experience, but so much had changed since that last disastrous attempt to be social-mainly she was dating her darling Gray. Maybe if she had her Gray by her side, she might be able to enjoy being a normal college student.

"You know, I think I may ask Gray if he wants to come with me." Juvia mused, earning a perplexed look from her roommate.

"Go to Cana's party?" Lucy questioned. Juvia nodded in return, causing the blonde to become even more puzzled.

"Are you sure? Don't… don't you remember the last time…"

"I remember…I have my Gray now so it might be easier. Besides I can't always be hiding in my room doing homework or staying in and watching Netflix." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and gave her roommate a hard frown.

"You do more than that, you have the swim team and choir!" Juvia nodded as she stood up and joined her friend at the sink to clean her mug.

"True but the season's ending soon, and choir's going to be over by the end of April. What else do I do besides singing, swimming and school? It's one party… couldn't hurt to loosen once before finals." Lucy sighed and shook her head in defeat. She turned towards Juvia and gave a small smile, her eyes growing very kind and twinkling with excitement.

"You're right Juvia-it'll be fun if the four of us are together." Just as Lucy was finishing her sentence a high pitched beeping broke her concentration. She walked over to the table and picked up her phone. Juvia watched as she swiped the screen and her eyes widen in horror. The blonde let out a loud gasp and let her phone come crashing to the table.

"Crap! The boys are going to be here in five minutes!" Lucy screeched in terror. She dashed past Juvia with flailing arms and continued to screech and ramble. The blonde was still wearing her favorite pair of baby pink pajama's and her mane was frizzed and sticking out in a million different directions. Juvia sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face as she listened to Lucy frantically fumbling around her room. She went back to her own room and slung her navy blue back pack over her shoulders and grabbed her purse. She straightened her back and held her head up as high as she could. Her lips were, once gain curled into a big and joyous grin as she walked out the door to wait for Lucy. She could still here the blonde frantically putting herself together, screeching and moaning as she continuous bumped into her bed and knocked objects over. This was nothing new… Lucy always seemed to have a nasty habit of rushing in the morning and putting the group in danger of being late.

Juvia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gentle ringing sound. She dug her hand in her purse and pulled out her rather large phone. A massive, ear to ear beam spread across her face when she saw Gray's picture flashing before her eyes. She eagerly swiped the screen the gripped the phone tightly, her heart beginning to pound before he even said a word.

"Good morning my darling Gray." She crooned, swaying ever so slightly. Her heart sputtered and her knees grew week when he heard him chuckling. It was a smooth, deep and rich chuckle that was highly addicting and very rare to hear. If she could she would listen to his laugh all day and all day.

"Morning Juvia. We're outside waiting for you and Lucy." Juvia sighed and glanced down at the floor. She rubbed the back of her head and bit her lip before she finally said,

"I'm ready, but Lucy isn't." There was silence on the other end, and she could perfectly picture his face twisting in irritation as he closed his eyes. She waited for him to respond with an exasperated "Again?", but instead she heard another voice cut in. The voice was much louder, far harsher and dare she say even shrill. He demanded to have the phone, and Juvia began to brace herself for the screeching that was about to come.

"OI! Water girl is Lucy not ready?" The shrill voice inquired, his voice bellowing and causing her head to ring like a thousand bells. The voice continued to ramble and complain, leaving Juvia no choice but to hold the phone as far from her face as possible. He was screaming so loudly she could still make out the anger filled words his was spewing. Grays voice mixed in with the others, ordering him to "shut his trap" or else. She slowly brought the phone back to her ear, cringing and closing her eyes as the voices on the other end grew impossibly loud.

"You two are more than welcome to come in and wait-I'll come let you in" She offered, her gentle voice somehow breaking through their bickering. They staid completely silent until Gray took back his phone.

"We're coming" There was a click on the other end and the phone call was over. Juvia thrusted her phone back in her bag and leapt off of the chair. She bonded to the door and dashed past the other apartments in the building to the stair case. The hells of her boots echoed throughout the stair well as she sprinted the steps to the front door. Her heart was throbbing as she reached the lobby, but her legs only seemed to go faster as she got closer and closer to the door. She could make out two figures standing on the other side of the glass door, and her eyes instantly began to sparkle. The first thing she could make out was a flash of bright, salmon pink and copper color skin. When she got closer she could make out a mess of shaggy ebony hair, and her heart began to soar. Her legs somehow went even faster when she saw that familiar shock of black hair. When she finally reached the door her chest was burning, and it was obvious to the young men on the other side that she was out of breath.

"Woah! You're fast water girl!" The pink haired boy gasped as Juvia opened the door.

"Would you stop calling her that you Pyro?!" Gray snapped. The pyro-also known as Natsu, crossed his arms and glared daggers at his dark haired friend. Gray all too willing glared back at him even as Juvia thrusted herself at him and snaked her arms around his neck. As if it was automatic he wrapped his arms around Juvia's waste even as he growled at his salmon colored… friend.

"Stop calling me pyro-ice princess!" Natsu snarled back. Gray's arms tightened around Juvia's frame before he released her, leaving the blue haired girl putting like a five year old.

"You stop calling me ice princess and setting things on the fire I'll stop calling you pryo-PYRO!"

"Oh my god you accidently set a pizza box on fire ONE time!" Natsu cried, throwing his hands up in the air in disgust.

"It was more than one time you moron!" Gray snapped back, his hands balling into fist. The two stared and glared at each other, their nostrils flaring and their chest puffing out. Juvia watched with wide eyes as both young men seemed close to pouncing on each other-something that happened before. Juvia grabbed Gray's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Gray instantly felt his heart rate and breathing beginning to slow and his body began to relax. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the blue haired girl staring at him with sweet, kind eyes and a gentle smile.

"Sorry Juvia" Muttered the pair began to walk back towards Juvia's apartment with Natsu still glaring at Gray. As the pair inched further and further away Natsu's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped to the floor once more. He gawked at the couple for another moment as shock quickly melted into rage. He screeched at the top of his lungs for them to wait and tore down the hallway to catch up with them. Gray rolled his eyes in disgust and moaned. He held on to Juvia just a little tighter, which only made the blue hair girl internally squeal.

"I swear…" Gray muttered as the pink hair demon caught up to the pair. Juvia rubbed gentle circles on Gray's back, giving him a sweet smile as she nestled her head further into his chest.

"He means well…" She whispered, earning a sigh from her boyfriend. At this point Gray would have normally kissed Juvia's forehead or checks, or burry his face into her soft wavy locks. He wasn't the biggest fan of public displays of affection though, and it didn't help that he could feel Natsu's eyes burrowing at him. It was as if he was waiting for Gray to do anything other than put his arm around Juvia's shoulder. It made his blood begin to boil and his face glow a bright right.

"Come on Gray I know you want to kiss her-just do it!" Natsu chided, his voice full of a childish glee that caused Gray to cringe.

"Natsu…. shut Up." Gray muttered. The pink haired boy sneered and chuckled deep from his belly, unamused by his friends' hostile expression. He just crossed his arms and watched Gray's flaming cheeks begin to calm-and he couldn't help to notice Juvia's hand rubbing his back. The sweet act only caused him to snicker more. In fact he was feeling so bold he began to make over exaggerated, sickly sweet faces and kissy noises at the pair. Juvia tensed as she felt Gray's arm tightened around her, and she let out a defeated sigh.

" _Here we go…_ "

"Would you grow up already?" Gray hissed and scowled. Thankfully for him they had reached Juvia's apartment-which meant Natsu's attention would be on Lucy and not on him. The second Juvia opened the door Natsu shot pass them and ran towards Lucy's room.

"LUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYY!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, his voice ringing through the tiny apartment. Juvia felt her throat tighten and the breath escape from her lungs. She wriggled her away out of Gray's arms and stated to move towards him, trying to warn him not to go into the room but it was too late. She wasn't able to get out the first word before Natsu swung open the door… exposing a Lucy dressed only in her birthday suit.

"Too late…"

"AAAAAAAAAAWAAAHHHHHHHHH! NATSU!" Lucy squealed at the top of her lungs, crossing her legs and throwing her arms around her chest. Any sane person would have apologized profusely and shut the door, letting the girl have some privacy once more.

Natsu Dragneel was no normal person. He let the door wide opened and stared wide eyed at his girlfriend, cocking his head ever so slightly. Instantly turned away as his cheeks became a bright cheery red and his heart throbbed uncontrollably. Juvia's face was also tinted a bright scarlet as she walked over to the door… but in all honestly it wasn't the first time she had seen Lucy in the buff. She still couldn't escape the hot sting of jealousy though, and she was silently thankful her darling Gray had turned away. Lord knows how many men had found themselves entranced by Lucy. Though she was trembling with envy and even a bit of fear she had a weary smile on her face and was able to gently take Natsu's arm.

"Natsu… let's… let's give Lucy same privacy. Sorry Lucy…" Juvia said in a quiet, very rushed voice. With her free hand she shut the door and then gingerly pulled Natsu away. His head was still titled to the side and his tan face was tinted with a light shade of pink. She glanced around her shoulder and looked at her beloved Gray. His body was as ridged as the ice she loved so dearly. His hands were balled into fist and she knew his face a fire engine red and burning hot to the touch.

"Gray darling, it's okay you can turn around." Gray's body visibly loosen up and he slow turned around. Surely enough his face was still a bright scarlet red and tense. Juvia let go of Natsu and walked over to Gray. She flashed him a gingerly smile, which only seemed to make his face somehow flush and even brighter red. Before anyone else had a chance to speak Lucy's door swung up with such a force is smashed agents the wall and caused everyone to jump. She was clad in a pair of dark skinny jeans, her favorite purple blouse and a pair of white combats boots. Somehow-Juvia would never know how-Lucy managed to grow on her outfit and smooth out her hair in just about a minute-but it was easy to tell she had carelessly thrown on her outfit. As she stomped towards her pink haired boyfriend she straightened and smoothed her blouse. Her peach colored face was a violent cherry red and her chocolate eyes were narrow and so hostile it seemed they would kill if given the chance. Her fist were balled into tight fist as she reached Natsu, who seemed utterly unphased by his girlfriend's vicious stare.

"Hey Luce… you look pretty." He said with a gentle face and a confident smile on his face. Lucy's angered expression only hardened, and Natsu could feel his throat beginning to tighten as he chuckled awkwardly.

"How-how MANY times must I tell you to NOT barge into my room without knocking?!" Lucy demanded, poking at her boyfriends' molded chest. Natsu cocked his head to the side again and scratched the top of his head. His face grew hard and his eyes narrowed as I f he was trying to remember something extremely important.

"Ummm…. I don't know… a lot?"

"Yes-a lot!" Lucy snapped. She was about to continue chewing his head off, but Natsu wasn't going to have it. Before she had a chance to utter another word she found herself rendered speechless by a kiss. Juvia watched with a tense and uncomfortable expression as Lucy's muscles tightened and then melt into a puddle. Her body seemed to mold to Natsu's chest as the two deepened the kiss. Gray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, shooting a glare at the couple who seemed unable to part their lips.

"God get a room!" Gray barked, his voice breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. Natsu's muscles tensed as he pulled away from Lucy, still keeping his arms tightly around her rather broad shoulders. His eyes became angry slits and a low rumbling radiated in his chest, turning into a deep and menacing growl. Lucy rolled her eyes and burrowed her face into his chest, her face beginning to flush a deep red once again. Natsu looked down at Lucy and his peeved expression only grew darker when he saw the bashful expression on her pretty face. He glared back at Gray, his dragon like growl louder and far more menacing.

"I'm just gonna ignore that you prude! Just because you won't do anything other than holding hands…"

"Oh my look at the time! We should be getting to class!" Lucy cried, her panicked voice filling the entire voice. She pulled herself out of Natsu's iron grip and dashed back to her room to get her back pack. Juvia quiet went back to the kitchen table to get hers, choosing to ignore the glares between the two men. She slung her rather heavy bag over her think shoulders and slipped her purse on as well, sighing as she hoped the two boys had cooled their tempers.

She turned around, and she was disappointed to see two roommates still shooting daggers at each other. It amazed her that they somehow managed to live each other. One was as flaming and wild as his pink hair, like a roaring fire threatening to burn down an entire forest. The other was eerily calm and cool, like a stunning and deadly ice storm slowing freezing everything around him. Though they wouldn't admit it out loud, the two polar opposites had a lot in common. It was obvious by their unrelenting stares both were as stubborn as a pair of ox. They also spent their free time playing blood thirsty and violent sports-with Natsu playing football and Gray playing ice hockey. It was fairly common for both of them to come back from a practice or game colored in burses and dried blood. Still whatever similarities they had were completely lost in their many differences and pure annoyance with each other. When the two were on the verge of throwing themselves at each other there was not much Juvia, or really anyone could do except for one person in particular-and she wasn't there. So Juvia just stood there for a few long seconds, tapping her foot and waiting for Lucy to come and at least break the tension. Only the sound of a door being hastily slammed broke the tension in the air and caused the two boys to look away from each other. Lucy stopped in her tracks and gawked at them. Their bodies were still tense and they were far too close to each other. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head. She slumped her shoulders as she walked over to the boys, grumbling the whole way.

"I swear… I'm going to tell Erza the second we see her if you two don't start behaving." She said in a loud, clear voice. Both boys froze in fear and stared at Lucy is horror. Natsu immediately threw his hands up and flashed a congenial smile. He let out a shaky, fearful laugh as Lucy stalked towards him.

"Come on now Luce… let's not be so drastic there's… there's no need to tell Erza." He claimed, trying to keep his quivering voice as cheerful as possible. Lucy looked at her boyfriend, and her scowl softened ever so slightly as she looked into his warm, slightly fearful eyes her hard exterior began to crack. Her lips, covered in a pale shade of rosy pink, began to twitch. She bit her lip to keep the smile from showing, but it was pointless. The corners of her lips still found themselves curled. She turned her gaze back at her feet and zig zagged between her friends.

"Are we going or what? What on we're going to be late." She huffed as she gripped the door and swung it open. Natsu grinned and pushed past Gray, laughing the whole way about how adorable his Luce was. Juvia looked up at her darling Gray and beamed at him. Gray felt his breath knocked out of him. Her eyes were sparkling in the warm sunlight, and everything about her seemed to glow. It was a wonder how he wasn't driven completely mad by that smile and those beautiful eyes and… certain other features that were nicely on show. With a small smile on his face he took Juvia's hand and they both walked out the room, not bothering to try and catch up with Natsu and Lucy.

They stayed in perfect silence with content smile on their faces. While Natsu and Lucy were most likely conjoined at the hip and desperately trying to keep their hands off of each other, Gray and Juvia were happy to do the opposite. They were simply content to simply hold each other's hands and smiling contently as they strode to their classes. Occasionally they could gaze at each other and their faces would turn a gentle shade of pink. Occasionally, when Gray was in a particularly pleasant mood the biggest grin would appear on his face, and he would absent mindedly begin to rub the back of Juvia's hand with his thumb. It just so happened to be one of those mornings, for as they walked down the dull and creaky stare well Juvia felt his thumb gingerly stroking her hand. Much like the rest of his hand the skin on his thumb was ruff and callous, and yet his touch was somehow unspeakably gentle. It made Juvia's heart sing and her knees go weak. Her ear to ear grin slowly began to soften into a peaceful look of contentment. She refused or was unable to take her eyes off of Gray, who more than happily took occasional heart stopping glances at her.

It was far too much for Juvia to handle. She knew Gray was a huge private person and wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, but her impulse was set ablaze and became far too suppress. As they reached the lobby of the apartment complex Juvia stood on the balls of her feet, closed those pretty eyes and pecked his cheek. As she expected Gray froze for a moment and gawked at her, his face slowly growing redder and redder by the second. She just beamed at him and wrapped her arm tightly around him and nestled closely to his waste. Gray let out a sigh of defeat and slinked his arm around her, his face still as bright as a tomato as they walked to a waiting Natsu and Lucy. Juvia knew even having their arms around each other made him a tad uncomfortable, but he was so warm that when it did happen she didn't care. She knew eventually his face would eventually calm and he would be a little more comfortable. Still for the moment his heart was pounding in his chest and his face was burning. Juvia felt as if her heart was going to explode-that bashful look on his face was for to adorable for its own good.

"Juvia…" He muttered, earning a sweet giggle in return.

"I do it because I love you." She replied in a sing songy voice, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. Juvia could feel Gray's muscles stiffen and the air escape from his lungs. She held her breath as she waited to hear him say those words back. Like every other time she reminded him how much she loved him, she was greeted by a stinging silence. Instead she felt him pull her closer to him, rub her arm and gave her fore head a little peck. Juvia bit her lip and forced back at sigh of disappointment. She felt her heart grow a little heavier and her stomach become just a little tighter. She knew that innocent display of affection was his own way of showing his love. No matter how sweet it was, Juvia still hungered to hear him say those words back-just once. For now though, all she could do was smile back at him and peck his cheek in return.

"Damn slow pokes! If you guys make us late…"

"Shut up-and don't blow over the speed limit this time!"

"All right class, we have about ten minutes left and there's something I need to talk to you about-your final project." The reaction of the rather small class was extremely mixed. A good number of the students took out their notebooks and syllabus to write down the particulars of the assignments in excruciating detail. Others groaned and chided the professor. Gray on the other hand, rolled his eyes and let out a soft moan. Still he had his notebook open and a pen ready. They day Gray got anything below a B was the day the world come to an end. He watched as the professor threw his hands up in the air and called for quiet. The other students in the room refused to hush, causing Gray to roll his eyes again. He let out a huff of air and counted down to three under his breath, and when he reached number one…

"YOU LITTLE DUNDER HEADS SHUT YOUR TRAPS OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL FAIL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" He thundered, shocking the class into an uneasy silence. Professor Makarov Dreyar may have been a tiny, white haired man with wrinkles etched in his face, a white mustache and kind sapphire eyes but he was no man to be reckoned with. He had a certain power with in him and a particular talent to bellow so loud he could cause an entire building to shake. Everyone loved him as much as they feared him. While some of his fellow students ogled their professor in sheer terror, Gray gave a small smirk and chuckled darkly. He refused to show that his felt his skin crawling and his bold beginning to grow cold. He simply held his pen in a steel grip and watched Makarov scan his students. Gray forced his smirk to stay firm. He knew far too well what Makarov could be like.

The little man crossed his arms and spread his legs a part. He let out a huff of air and gave firm nod.

"That's what I thought. Now your final project is actually a contest. A company called Magnolia Incorporated is looking to hire an intern, and they're looking at all the universities in Fiore. You're all going to turn in your projects for a grade by the end of the first week of May-right before finals week and before you brats graduate. I'm then going to submit the best of these projects to the competition. Your project needs to be eye catching but most importantly it needs to speak to company's products and their values so do your research! This is supposed to be an advertisement to help sell their products and Magnolia Incorporation as a company. Are you all following me?" The students nodded, many of them with blank, emotionless faces. Makarov let out a sigh and realized this was the best he was going to get.

"Did I mention that the internship is paid?" The class erupted in soft murmurs and whispers. Their excitement bubbled in the air and filled the room. Gray stared at Makarov with wide eyes and a raised eye brows, his thoughts drowning in curiosity. Mainly, he found himself wondering why such a large company would even consider such an offer. Before he had a chance to jump to any conclusions Makarov banged his hand agents his podium. The whole class jumped and fell into silence once more.

"Okay then. I'll hand out the information on the project at the beginning of our next class-but I expect you all of you to do at least basic research on the company by next class so you're all not completely clueless. Now don't think because you have about two months to do this project that you can slack off. If you really want to do well I suggest you start sooner rather than later. Understood?" Again Makarov received another sea of dull, emotionless faces and stiff nods.

" _Well at least some of them are writing notes and pretending like they care_ " He thought bitterly as he rubbed his chin. He glanced over his shoulder at the clock and grumbled in defeat as he returned his attention back to his class.

"All right ya skin' brats I'm gonna let you early. See you next class." With that the room was filled with a horrid chorus of chairs and desk scraping agents the floor and unzipping backpacks. Only the sound of excited chatter seemed to come close to overwhelming the other noises. Gray staid quiet as he packed his stuff, put on his favorite black jacket and threw on his back pack. He took a glance over his shoulder and gave a friendly smirk and a wave to Makarov. The old man gave a nod and gave a grunt and went back to shuffling his papers. Gray chuckled at the old man tucked his ear buds into his ear. Before he even dared to venture out into the hallway he stood for a moment and shuffled through his music, trying to find his favorite song to block out the world. When he found that song he held his back pack tighter and stepped into the hallway.

Gray effortless blended in with the crowd. He quietly bobbed and weaved through the copious amount of students and staff, silently thanking god for music. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to the mindless conversations around him. Many a people have charged him with being anti-social, but the truth of the matter was Gray wasn't ant-social. He just found most other people intolerably stupid. So he quiet happily walked through the halls and down the stairs. No one else paid noticed to him, sans the few he recognized here and there who would smile and give him a friendly wave or a hello. He would give a small smile and a nod back and that was seemingly enough to satisfy them. Anyone who knew Gray well enough knew that when he had his ear buds in he was not to be disbursed.

Well… there was only one person who he would pause his music and take off his head phones for-and that person happened to be trying to get his attention. As Gray reached the entrance to the caste style art building he felt his phone gently vibrate agents his hand. A small smile was already forming on his face before he checked to see why his phone had vibrated, but he already had a good feeling what it was. Sure enough there was a new text waiting for him and it was from Juvia.

 **Juvia:** _Hello my darling Gray! How was your class?_

Gray shook his head as his tiny small turned into a grin. He'd never admit it out loud, but he utterly loved the way Juvia called him her darling Gray. His heart fluttered with a strange warmth he wasn't used to feeling and his stomach would tickle him. When he first felt that feeling it had startled him and he utterly hated feeling so soft. The more he was with her though, the more he felt the feeling and the more intense it grew. He slowly grew more comfortable and used to that feeling, even allowing himself to smile a little when he felt it. However… when Gray was in public he was a master of keeping his emotions at bay. He was known for being a sarcastic, cold and even distant man at times. There was a line in some animated movie he watched a lot as a kid with some green ogre that peopled used to describe him. It had something to do with onions having layers and how ogres have layers.

To this day Gray still wasn't completely sure whether they were saying he had a lot of layers to peel through until you saw the real Gray or if he was an ogre.

He generally assumed they were calling him an ogre.

 **Gray** : _It was alright. Prof. gave us a big project for the end of semester._

 **Juvia:** _Really? Tell me all about it at lunch! There's also something I want to ask you. Juvia loves you with all her heart! 3_

Gray bit his lip to try and stifle his grumbling and shook his head. Ever since they had started dating-heck ever since they had become acquaintances she didn't miss an opportunity to remind Gray of how much she loved him. At first it had really terrified him. Slowly he began to brush off those gestures and words and even began to find them cute. Now that they were in a relationship, he felt his heart turn cold and his stomach twist in knots. That word love always hovered over him like a dark, ominous cold. Even as he stared at the sweet text he felt his skin crawling and growing bitterly cold.

Lord how he hated that word.

 **Gray:** _;) See you in a few_.

The dark haired boy stared at the screen, his stomach twisting in knots and his heart racing. His thumb shook and hovered over the screen, unable to decide what to do. He knew deep within his heart that he shouldn't have sent that text…but he knew he would look like a huge coward if he responded in kind for the first time in a text. Besides, he wasn't entirely sure he loved Juvia. He knew he liked her a lot, quiet a lot. There was something within him though that cringed at the thought of loving with her, feeling like it was far too strong of a word to describe his feelings. At least… that's what he thought.

Completely lost in his panic and confusion Gray sent the message. His heart stopped and went cold, and his jaw dropped the side walk. Without realizing it he let out a loud groan of defeat, but he didn't seem to notice a few wandering eyes staring at him. He was about to shove his phone back in his pocket and try to forget it ever happened when he felt that all too familiar vibration. Gray felt his heart freeze and his skin crawl all over again. His breathing began to grow heavier and heavier as he stared at that little red number over the messaging app. His shaky thumb gently touched the app, and his heart crashed into his stomach when he read the message.

 **Juvia** : _Okay. See you in a few._

See you in a few… see you in a few. Gray's heart was suddenly aflame with furry and his blood was boiling. His large hand gripped his phone before he shoved it back into his pocket. He stormed his way to the food center, his pale face ridged with rage. He silently let out a torrent of expletives at himself, silently wishing he could grow a pair… or a spine at the very least. Gray knew how much it hurt Juvia that he seemed physically unable to say he loved her. He was only painfully aware of how much she longed to hear him say it back, to have verbal prove that he felt the same way about her. Gray was also fully aware that she would express her distress to Lucy, who would then tell Natsu, who would then chastise him for not being honest with his feelings. It wouldn't have been the first time Natsu gave him such a speech and he knew it wasn't going to be the last.

Until then though… he decided to focus on food and solely food. It was at least semi edible.

Gray walked up to the large, stain glass doors that lead into the student center. The first thing his eyes instantly went to was Juvia sitting on a bench, quietly waiting for him with a melancholy look on her face. Gray's raging disappointment and anger with himself only intensified when he saw that forlorn and blue expression. His pale hands balled into taut fist, and he silently resolved he would make it up to her somehow. What mattered now is that he didn't want to keep her waiting. That would only make her heart grow even heavier, and that was the last thing on earth he wanted to do. With as much strength as possible he forced his loathing and anger deep with him, cloaking it in darkness until a later date… or never.

"Hey Juvia." The petite blue haired beauty jumped and let out a gasp when she heard his voice. Her look of shock melted into a massive beam as she leapt at Gray and thrusted her arms around his neck.

"My darling Gray." She cooed, her eyes sparkling and her smile never fading. Gray felt that all too familiar warm fluttering in his her and tickling in his stomach. His cheeks began to flush a light pink and his lips twitched into a soft, kind smile. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He gave her forehead a gingerly peck, causing her cheeks to flush like his own. Though that tingling warmth in his heart only grew ever more intense, he still found himself wanting pull away from Juvia as quick as possible. She was so soft and warm though. He had an even greater desire to keep her as close as humanly possible. Unsure of which instinct to follow he pulled away from Juvia ever so slightly, but still kept her encircled in his arms. She seemed utterly content that he was still holding her and in her mind, showering her with affection. When they were alone it was perfectly normal for the two of them to be tangled in each other's arms.

In public though…

"Woah there?! Am I seeing what I'm seeing?! Is Gray actually showing some signs of affection and human emotions?!" A screeching, cackling voice cried. The dark haired boy cringed and let out a moan. His arms tightened around Juvia before he turned his head over his arms. Sure enough standing in front of the door was Natsu with a devilish grin spreading across his entire face. Glued to his side was Lucy, who turned her eyes into slits and wacked Natsu on the back of his head.

"Stop it!" She hissed as Natsu rubbed the back of his head, flashing a sheepish grin at his girlfriend. He let out an awkward chuckle, only causing Lucy's annoyed expression to become more resolute. Gray watched in amusement as a second pale hand whacked the back of Natsu's head, causing him to let out a loud yelp and jump. His dark eyes glanced to his right and grew as wide as saucers. Standing next to him was a tall, lean women with pin straight scarlet hair that cascaded down to her hips. Her sharp, striking pale face and one of her dark eyes were covered by a thick swooping bang. The pure irritation that set her eyes a flame was painfully present. Even though that dark, hostile glaze wasn't directed at him Gray still felt a shiver creep up his spine and his body grew tense.

"Erza! Come on wasn't one hit enough?!" Natsu cried, earning yet another smack across the head.

"OOWWW WHHHHHYYY? Come on you're gonna make me loose some brain cells!" Natsu whined as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"What brain cells? I didn't think you had any?" Gray chuckled, taking Natsu's attention away from the glaring red head and to his roommate. His panicked, terrified expression twisted into a nasty snarl. Gray continued to flash his devilish smirk, seeming undeterred by his friends piercing glare. The smirk immediately disappeared when Erza stormed towards Gray, leaving less than an inch between the pair. Gray let out an audible gasp as his breath escaped from him and he became a sickly pale. Erza was close he could feel her warm breath tickling his face and see the little flames of furry burning in her dark eyes. She began to raise her hand and Gray felt his heart stop. What had he done to deserve a slap on the back of the head? He swallowed hard and loud, his solely on Erza's hand. He held his breath as he waited for the blow-however it never came. Instead of giving Gray whack on the back of his head, she wagged her finger at him and said,

"Behave-or next time I will give you a good smacking, understand?!" Once again Gray swallowed hard and loud, loud enough that at least Erza and Juvia could hear. He nodded and felt his breath return and his muscles unwind. Erza nodded in return and marched past Gray and Juvia.

"Are you four coming or what?" She called from the top of a sturdy stair case, Her booming voice echoed down towards her friends, causing all of them to look in her direction. To no ones' surprise Natsu immediately headed her call. He gripped tightly to Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the stairs, pushing his way past Gray and Juvia and through a small crowd of people Lucy yelped and hollered the whole way for him to slow down but once food was mentioned there was no stopping him. He had dragged Lucy up a flight of stairs with in five seconds… much to the blondes' dismay. It didn't help matters that Natsu seemed utterly determined to smooth out Lucy's wind swept hair. Even from one floor below they were able to see Natsu was only making the problem worse. Gray could only roll his eyes and grumbled as he watched the spectacle before him. He gently rubbed Juvia's arm as they made their way up the stairs, and seemingly out of nowhere Juvia let out a twinkling giggle. This wasn't unusual for Juvia, but Gray couldn't help but look down at her a smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked as they reached the top of the stairs. Juvia nuzzled her cheek agents Gray's shoulder and let out a sweet hum. She batted those big, cat like eyes at him, causing Gray to lose his ability to function for a spilt second.

"This is the longest you've ever had your arm around me in public…" She whispered gleefully. Gray's eyes budged out of his skull and his face turned into a red to rival Erza's hair. They had reached the front of the line to have their student ID scanned by then, which Gray was silently thankful for. It gave him the perfect excuse to slink his arm off of Juvia so he could reach into his bag and get his ID. Juvia didn't think anything of it, she just smiled as she dug into her purse to grab her own wallet. When both of their ID's had been scanned Gray stuffed his own wallet back into his bag and reached his hand out for Juvia's. She beamed like a bubbling school girl and all too willing took his hand in hers. She felt the familiar sensation of Gray tracing around her hand with this thumb, and it took every ounce of her strength to force a glass shattering squeal to stay hidden behind a bit lip.

"Hopefully Natsu hasn't eaten all the food yet." Gray muttered as they found the table where Erza was already sitting. Juvia closed her eyes and let out a loud a chuckle. She didn't appeared to be unaware of the few pairs of eyes that stared at her and Gray… her dark haired love was so aware it was painful. He let out his own, stiff and awkward chuckle in hope it would keep his cheeks from blushing for the billionth time that day. It was something he never had a problem with… until Juvia of cores. Every day he discovered little things that had begun to change since she had come into his life all those years ago, especially since they started dating back in the fall. It never ceased to amaze and terrify him.

The couple made it to the table and placed their back packs on their chairs and gave Erza a quick smile. It was Juvia who noticed the rather large piece of cake sitting in front of the red head. She titled her head ever so slightly and stared at it for a moment, twiddling with her fingers as her curiosity grew by the second.

"Ummm… Erza… are you eating a piece of Cake for lunch?" Erza looked down at her perfectly yellow, moist piece of cake and her lips curled into a joyful smile.

"Of cores. Why wouldn't I have a nice piece of cake?" She asked in a eerily sweet song like voice.

"Well… I guess one could eat cake for a meal but…"

"Come on Juvia I think they have sushi for lunch today" Gray exclaimed. He firmly gripped Juvia's little pale hand and pulled her towards the food. The blue haired maiden narrowed her eyes and cocked her head again. She stared at Gray in complete confusion as they reached what indeed happened to be sushi.

"Gray my darling…don't you remember that I don't eat fish?" She asked, causing Gray to freeze and stare at tiny pieces of raw fish before him. Unsure of what else to do he let out yet another stiff and awkward chuckle.

"Of cores! What was I thinking? Of cores I know you don't like fish." He claimed, pulling Juvia away from the sushi and to somewhere else. After the two scanned around the room for a long moment or two, they came to the conclusion there was very little options to eat. Juvia sighed in defeat and released her beloved hands. Gray watched her wander towards the rice maker and scoop out a few healthy spoon fools of brown, dry rice. As she went over to the fruit and reached for a big red apple Gray made his way to the sandwich bar. Much to his anger and dismay the line weaved and wined all the way back to the foggy glasses and drink dispenser.

" _I hate my life sometimes… I really do._ "

By the time Gray had gotten his monster of a sandwich the others were well into their meals. Everyone gave him sympathetic smiles as he took his seats and grumbled about the lines. Natsu only laughed so hard at his roommates' torture his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he threw his hands over his stomach. His cackling was so loud it pierced through the idle conversations around them and earned him more than a few glares.

"Natsu it's not funny!" Gray snapped, gripping his sandwich in such a rigid grip it began to crumble on to the plate below. The pink haired manic continued to laugh so hard tears were trickling down his rugged cheeks. He tried to speak in between his laughs and gasp, but no one could make out what he was trying to say. Finally fed up with his screeching laugh Erza balled her hand into a fist and smashed the top of Natsu's head.

"Grow up!" She hissed. Erza happily returned to the remainder of her slice of cake and ignored her friends whining and moaning. Juvia stared wide eyed at Natsu, feeling a little sorry for him. Still… he should know better than to constantly tease and bother her darling Gray.

Juvia's eyes perked up when she thought of her beloved. She swallowed her mouth full of rice, twisted her lips into a wide smile and gently tugged on Gray's sleeve. Her beloved mouth hung wide open, ready to take a massive bite of his sandwich. He held his mouth in the gaping position as he waited for Juvia to say something. She just continued to stare at him with those sparkling eyes, blinking as she waited for him to respond. He closed his mouth and placed his sandwich back on his place and gave her a small smile.

"Ummm… so do you know that Cana's throwing a big party tonight for Saint Patricks' day?" Juvia's voice quivered and shook as she clumsily forced the words out. Her face grew pinker and pinker by the second and her eyes were glued on to her hands. She glanced up for the briefest of moments to try and gage his reaction. He gazed down at her with a perplexed expression and nodded without saying a word. Juvia sucked in a cool deep breath and began to fiddle with her fingers once more. Her heart was racing and there was a storm of butterflies tickling her stomach. She kept her eyes down on her clumsy fingers, too see Gray glaring at her. To her sheer delight when she found the courage to look at her beloved, he had the same expression of incredulity. It was enough to help calm her petrified heart and whirling stomach.

"Well. Ju…Ju…Juvia was wondering if you would like to go with her.. I mean me.. I….I" Her words became ever more muddled and awkward. Gray sighed and shook his head. When he had first met Juvia she had a very odd habit and referring to herself in the third person. Even if she was giving a report in class whenever she had to refer to herself she would always say, "Juvia believes this, Juvia has found that". Among the many quirks she had, her habit of speaking in the third person was by far the least offensive. Gray still hated whenever slipped back into that rather pesky habit. After spending a considerable amount of time with her he discovered that ever since she had mellowed out, the third person only came out when she was in distress or overly excited.

It was clear by the flush of pink on her cheeks, her confused words and clumsy fingers that she was in clear distress.

"You.. you want to go to Cana's party?" Juvia finally looked him in the eye and nodded. Gray looked at her pale, hopeful face and felt that all too familiar warmth flooding his heart. He also felt as if he were drowning in confusion. As long as he had known Juvia she had never been a fan of Cana's loud, drunken orgies. In fact, no matter how much she liked Cana as a person she seemed to make it a habit of advoiding the vixens infamous parties. The request seem to come out of nowhere, and then he heard a voice pipe up from across the table.

"Natsu and I are going… it'll be a lot of fun." Gray turned his perplexed expression to Lucy, who was smiling kindly and full of hope. He glanced over at Natsu, who took a brief moment to breath to look at Gray and flash him a huge grin. Gray placed his elbow on the table and cupped his chin in his hand. Cana was one of his longest friends and had always been begging him to let loose and go to her parties-just one. Lord knows he loathed the next morning when he saw her in class the next morning. He could just hear her nasally, hoarse voice and smell the stench of vodka on her breath as she chastised him. Beside, Gray knew even before he returned his attention to Juvia there was no way he would be able to say no to that face.

Sure enough we he looked at Juvia she was gazing up at him with a small, open mouth smile and a huge puppy dogs eyes. Gray instantly felt his throat run dry and his heart fill to the point of explosion. His lips slowly curled into his famous, aloof trade mark smirk and he let out a deep chuckle.

"If Juvia wants to go to Cana's party, I'll take Juvia to Cana's party."

 **SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! :D I'M HONESTLY SO HAPPY I WAS ABLE TO WRITE THIS... EVEN IF IT TOOK ME ALL FOUR DAYS OF MY FALL BREAK TO DO IT! :P I AM A COLLEGE STUDENT SO I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN BUT YOU KNOW... COLLEGE. IT SUCKS ALL YOUR ENERGY AND TIME AND I'VE HAD TO PUT WRITING ON THE BACK BURNER. BUT I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I'M ABLE.**

 **BEST WISHES AND IN THE LIKELY CASE I DON'T UPDATE BY HALLOWEEN... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAVE FUN AND BE SAFE! :D**

 **GOD BLESS!**


	2. APPOLOGIZES AND THINGS

**HI ALL. I REALLY HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU GUYS, BUT THIS ISN'T ANOTHER UPDATE AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN ANOTHER UPDATE WILL COME.**

 **I DO HAVE A GOOD CHUNK OF THE SECOND CHAPTER DONE AND I HAD EVERY INTENTION OF SITTING DOWN AND FINISHING IT AND STARTING THE THIRD ONE BECAUSE I'M ON BREAK NOW AND I HAVE TIME. I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO IT.**

 **HOWEVER… SIX DAYS AGO ONE OF MY DOGS SUDDENLY PASSED AWAY. WE KNEW IT WAS COMING BECAUSE HE HAD A HEART PROBLEME THAT HE FOUGHT AND BATTLED WITH FOR TWO YEARS… BUT IT WAS HAPEPNED SO QUICK AND SO SUDDEN. I CONSIDER ALL MY ANIMALS PART OF THE FAMILY SO IT WAS LIKE LOOSING A BROTHER AND A BEST FRIEND… AND I WASN'T THERE TO SAY GOODBYE OR TELL HIM HOW MUCH HE MEANT TO ME AND HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM. HE PASSED WHILE I WAS GETTING READY TO GO THE AIRPORT TO COME HOME. I DIDN'T GET ANY CLOSURE AND I DIDN' TKNOW UNTIL I WAS PICKED UP AT THE AIRPORT… HOURS AND HOURS AFTER IT HAPPENED.**

 **UGH I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO GO INTO ALL THAT DETAIL… BUT I JUST REALLY WANT YOU GUYS TO UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION. I'VE BEEN DOING A LITTLE BETTER EACH DAY (AT LEAST I THINK I AM), BUT I HONESTLY DON'T HAVE THE DRIVE OR WILL DO WRITE. I'M VERY SORRY… I REALLY AM. FOR NOW THOUGH I JUST NEED TO PREPARE FOR SINGING AT CHRUCH IN TWO DAYS, REST, READ (I STARTED READING ONE OF THE BOOKS IN THE LUNAR CHRONICALS-SO GOOD!) AND BE WITH MY FAMILY.**

 **NOW I DON'T WANT YOU THINKING I WONT CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY-BECAUSE I HAVE EVERY INTENTION OF MOVING FORWARD WITH IT. I JUST… I NEED A LITTLE TIME TO HEAL AND GRIEVE.**

 **I'M SO SORRY TO GIVE YOU SUCH A DOWNER RIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS… THAT'S NO FUN AND NOT NICE OF ME.**

 **SO WITH THAT I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A SAFE AND FUN NEW YEARS EVE!**

 **GOD BLESS,**

 **EMMA, AKA EJM513**


	3. IN THE HAZE OF THE MORNING

**AN: I'M BACK! LIFE IS... CRAZY BUT AT LEAST I GOT SOMETHING UP! I STILL MISS MY CUDDLY BUDDY/BUBUB SO MUCH, BUT I'M DOING OKAY, HOWEVER I WAS TRYING TO WORK ON THIS DURING MY GRIEF AND I WAS JUST SO TIRED... SO I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART AND SOUL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. IT REALLY CHEERS ME UP AND MAKES ME SMILE TO KNOW THAT YOU LIKES LIKE MY LITTLE STORY. :**

 **BEFORE WE BEGIN THOUGH… IF ANY OF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT GRAY'S MAJOR IS/WHAT MAKAROV TEACHES NOT ONLY WILL YOU GET VIRTUAL SWEETS, BUT YOU'LL GET A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D :D SO GUESS AWAY!**

 **THERE ARE ALSO A FEW THINGS BEFORE WE BEGIN:**

 **1-I'M GOING TO DITCH THE WHOLE PINK AND BLUE HAIR BEING COLORED BECAUSE IT'S JUST NOT WORTH IT. BESIDES I'M TRYING TO MESH THE WORLD OF FAIRY TAIL WITH THE REAL WORLD SO THE STRANGE HAIR COLOR STAYS.**

 **2- I HAVE TO ASK YOU A QUESTION. I HAVE BEEN TOYING WITH THE IDEA OF SLIVER BEING A LIVE BECAUSE OH MY GOD THE POSSIBILITIES WITH THAT CHARACTER AND THEY'RE RELATIONSHIPS. SO WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS THINK IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE? LET ME KNOW AND I'LL MAKE MY DESCION BASED ON WHICH OPTION HAS THE MAJORITY.**

 **OKAY SO WITH OUT FURTHER OR DUE LET'S GO ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **AS ALWAYS EJOY AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW-DON'T GET MY WRONG I LOVE THE SWEET REPONSES YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME BUT DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE ME A LITTLE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM- BEING A PUBLISHED WRITER IS A DREAM OF MINE AND ONE MAJOR WAY I CAN IMPROVE IS GETTING FEED BACK FROM READERS LIKE YOU!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **:3 SEE… SEE WHAT I DID THERE?**

 **DISCLIMER-UMM… HI… I'M EJM513… AND I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN FAIRY TAIL, THE SONG "CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU" BY ELVIS… IT'S A CLASSIC THOUGH :3**

CHAPTER TWO~

~IN THE HAZE OF THE MORNING ~

The sun was slowly inching it's away into the sky, slowly casting the darkness away once again. Outside of Gray's window the sky was slowly turning a silky shade of salmon almost identical to Natsu's hair. The air had fallen drastically and was crisp and bitter. Inside of the small apartment he shared with Natsu though, Gray was blissfully unaware of the sudden chill. He was engulfed in total blackness and oblivious to the world around him-except for one thing. Despite being in what amounted to a small coma Gray was acutely aware that he was wrapped in warmth. In fact he was far warmer than he was used to. Despite what one might assume Gray was in pure bliss. He could feel the soothing heat radiating throughout his body, and it was a beautiful sensation. His muscles unwound and began to melt, causing Gray to sink further and further into the bed.

However, all good things must eventually come to an end. As the sun continued to make its ascent into the sky the bright yellow light poured into the window and into his room. The light found its way to Gray's eyes… and he wasn't happy. His eyes instantly began to sting and burn. The sensation all too quickly pulled Gray out his slumber. That wonderful sensation of comfort and warmth was instantly replaced by a living hell. His head felt like it was going to implode from the earth shattering throbbing he felt. The pain was so intense Gray felt he was violently spinning. Maybe that was why he felt every inch of his stomach churning and boiling until it turned into pure liquid. His eyes were slowly beginning to open but that was the last thing Gray wanted. He hoped if he laid in bed and remained perfectly still, his head would stop thumping and the storm in his stomach would settle. The longer he forced his eyes to stay close though, the more they screeched and burned. The burning became so intense they began to water.

Deciding the path of least resistance was the only option he had, Gray slowed opened his eyes.

That was a horrible… horrible mistake. The moment he cracked open his heavy, crusty eyes he was blinded by the white sunlight. It felt like the hellish blast from an atom bomb. He never had a chance to completely open his eyes before his discomfort grew tenfold. His head finally imploded and his stomach had turned into nothing but burning, painful acid. He moaned in agony as he tried to turn over and grab his stomach. However when he tried something tried to move he felt something holding him in place Whatever was keeping him from moving was warm and soft, and seemed to be only thing helping his stomach. Even stranger, that sensation was very familiar… all too familiar.

Gray's heart began to pound and his eyes became huge, shocked filled orbs. Despite his blinding migraine, Gray turned his head to see what was holding him to the bed. If he was being honest though, he had an inkling of who was there.

Lying on the other side of his bed was Juvia. Her eyes were glued shut and her hair draped on to his neck. Her arms were firmly around his waist, and she was so close that he could feel her breath tickling his chest. To his even greater shock and surprise his arm was wrapped protectively around her and his head was buried into her silky sky colored hair. Her lips were curled into a small, content smile spread across her face. She looked like a little porcelain doll curled up next to Gray. What caused the boys neck hair to stand up straight was the simple, unescapable fact that Juvia was as bare as the day she was born.

And it was far too much for Gray to handle. His heart was racing with such ferocity his entire chest seemed to be on fire. His body was shaking from head to toe and became unbearably hot. He slowly began to sit up, silently praying he could unwind himself from Juvia's arms. He barely managed to move an inch when Juvia's arms tightened around his waist and she pulled him close. Gray felt his stomach whip around, and he had to bit his lip in a vain attempt to keep himself together. She kept pulling him close and closer though, as if she was trying to disappear into him or was afraid he would disappear. With every pull and snuggle both Gray's stomach and head cried in agony. He could barely hear Juvia's murmuring his ears were ringing so viciously. Gray tried to keep his focus solely of the smiling girl, hoping it would keep the room from spinning.

For a brief moment it seemed to work. Juvia's blurry face slowly became clearer and clearer. He was soon able to see her baby blue hair sprawled all over the pale pillow and her china doll face. Her face was serene and angelic, as if she was in paradise. She was obviously in pure bliss judging by that tiny smile. Her arms were so firm yet so warm and soft Gray felt he could almost fall back into blackness and melt right into her. But he still gawked at the slumbering girl, trying to take in every last detail of her and frantically attempting to put the pieces of a hazy puzzle back together. Unfortunately for Gray it was far too soon after what he could only assume was a night consumed by alcohol to be thinking so hard. Though he didn't think it was possible his head splitting migraine somehow became so intense he began to worry his noggin would really break in half. The pain was so intense it made his already uneasy stomach jerk and churn violently until…

"God damn it!" Gray moaned. Her sprung out of the bed and the warmth of Juvia's arms, causing her to jerk forward. The sudden movement and the lack of Gray caused her to be jolted from her own world of darkness. Her eyes squinted as the sunlight shone on her face. She stared at the empty side of the bed, her mind swimming in incredulity. The mattress beneath her felt strange and rather hard. It was very lumpy, and the sheets were scratchy and rough. She gawked at the navy sheets and gripped the grainy material with her slim fingers. Her wide, shocked eyes looked up from the bed and glanced around the room. Much like her own room the walls were a barren eggshell white and the floor was a faded wooden floor. Yet it was clearly not her room. There was a slinky emerald green dress and a pair of black boots she recognized as her own in a crumpled mess on the floor. Her purse was tossed careless by the side of the bed, and there was a pair of dark jeans and a green button shirt in a half hazard pile nearby.

The biggest give away though was the large black sports bag full of hockey gear stuffed in far off corner.

Juvia's heart crashed head long into her stomach. Her entire body began trembling all over and she felt the breath get knocked out of her. Her mind raced and did circles as her hear pounded and her stomach began to churn. She let out a loud gasp and brought a shaky hand to her face, covering her gaping mouth.

"Oh. God." She muttered, her voice nothing more than a breath. Juvia slowly sat up and scanned the room, looking for her darling Gray. The only signs of him she could see were his crumpled clothes. As she swung her feet over the bed however, she heard an awful noise. In by bathroom she could hear the dreadful sound of someone retching. There was only one person it could be. With uneasy feet she slowly followed the sound, gripping her hands over the stomach. The more and more she heard the sound, the more violently her stomach began to react. She held her stomach a little tighter and bit her lip. That horrid noise became clearer and clearer, which only caused her stomach to scream even louder. With nothing else to try and distract her Juvia breathed deeply through her nose. It did little to help her though. Her stomach refused to settle and her head denied her any sense of relief. The room began to spin and whirl, making her stomach groan and moan even louder. Yet Juvia still managed to continue take weak and shaky steps towards the bathroom. She could still her darling Gray in there, and even if she felt like she was second away from death he needed her. He needed her to rub his back and help him back to bed-only then could she allow herself to be just as sick.

After what seemed an eternity Juvia reached the bathroom. The retching seemed to have stopped and was replaced by the sound of running water. She let out a sigh of relief, hoping that once the sound was done her own would settle. The damage had already been done though. Her stomach only seemed to get even worse by the second. She stood perfectly still and wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, waiting for Gray to exit the room. Each second ticked by painfully as she waited for the water to finish. She knew he needed to clean himself up and brush his teeth, but the longer she stood there the dizzier she felt. Her arms wrapped tighter around her stomach in a vain attempt to keep herself together, but it only seemed to make the problem worse. She could feel the stinging bile creeping up her throat and her knees growing weaker and weaker. Juvia was seconds away from bursting through the door and shoving him out of the room when she heard Gray grab the door knob.

The door opened to reveal a sickly looking Gray. His skin was as pale as bone, his face was gleaming with sweat and his entire body was trembling. He kept his eyes on the ground and was breathing deeply, trying to get some much needed air back to his lungs. As Juvia looked at him she didn't notice how sickly he looked. She didn't notice how he seemed about ready to collapse of how his dark hair was a shabby mess. The only thing Juvia was able to notice was that he was wearing absolutely nothing.

Absolutely. Nothing. Both of them were as bare as the day they were born.

Juvia let out a loud gasp and threw her hand up to her mouth. Every inch of her became impossibly hot and her face began a bright scarlet red. Her heart was racing impossibly fast and her already weak stomach began filled with fluttering butterflies. She desperately wanted to look away but she couldn't. Her eyes were glued to him, and it was clear he was unable to look away from her too. The couple staid planted on the cold wooden floor with wide, shocked filled eyes. Both of their faces were a violent scarlet and burning hot to the touch. Their hearts were wildly pounding and becoming warmer by the second. That all too familiar tingly sensation returned and both of them felt their breath disappear. Their eyes scanned each other, drinking in each and every inch of themselves. Neither had to courage of ability to speak and continued gawking at each other. It was Juvia who tried to speak first. She opened her mouth to try and say something, but it seemed her stomach had finally had enough.

"I'm sorry…" Juvia muttered in despair. She pressed her hand closer to her mouth, wrapped her arm tighter around her stomach and barged straight into the bathroom. Gray turned around as he heard the door slammed and stared helplessly at the fading, chipping door. He felt his heart sinking becoming as heavy as a bolder and beginning to chip into little pieces. He wanted nothing more than to go in there, hold her hair and do his best to comfort her. In fact he began to walk over to the door and was reaching for the door knob when something made him freeze. His gaze slowly moved down, and he became acutely aware of the fact he was in his birthday suit. Though his instincts screamed for him to go and hold his Juvia, his cool head seemed to overpower that raw instinct.

Instead of grabbing the door knob he turned around and went over to his dresser. He opened it and grabbed the warmest clothes he could find. It was usual for the hockey player to be chilled to the bone, but at that moment as he rifled through his dresser he was viciously shaking from head to toe. It took him far longer to slip on his blue shirt and black sweatpants his hands were trembling so much. Meanwhile he was only brutally aware of Juvia's retching in the before only feet away. His own stomach began to twist and churn again as he gripped the old wooden dresser to keep himself steady. He closed his black eyes and breathed in deep, slow breathes. It seemed to work, even if only for a moment. The knots in his stomach were gradually relaxing and his heart was slowing. His skin was skill drenched and clammy, and his legs were still so weak they felt like they were going to collapse under his weight. Somehow though he was able to force himself to stand up straight and find his own balance. He rummaged through his drawers once more in search of something for Juvia-he figured the last thing she wanted was to have to put on that slinky green dress.

Gray's spine suddenly went stiff and his blood began to rush, running hotter and hotter until he felt like he was boiling. He had a sickening feeling he wouldn't be able to remember much of what happened the night before. As he stood there though he saw a hazy, rather fuzzy image of Juvia in that dress. He could just see how it perfectly draped over her curves and how that deep emerald color popped agents her porcelain skin. He could see her twirling around over and over again, and feel her soft back as he held her close. Her light, wispy laughter still tingled in his ears. He could remember feeling her warm breath tickling his face as she leaned in close to him and peppered little kisses all over his face. After that though his memories turned into a warm, fuzzy slate once again. Gray shook his and threw a hand to his head as he desperately tried to recall more. No matter how hard he tried though his efforts only resulted in his aching even more than before. It didn't help matters that Juvia was still held up in the bathroom, making the most awful noises he had ever heard. At that moment remembering what happened at Cana's party didn't matter.

As Gray started to rummage through his clothes for suitable clothes for Juvia he heard the bathroom door creek open. He glanced over his shoulder and there she was, hidden behind the behind the door. He could see she had a towel wrapped around her for some sense of modesty. Even though she wasn't close he could see her hands shaking at she gripped the door. Her face was sickly and green and her eyes were red and puffy. Gray had never seen Juvia so weak and helpless. Those weren't words that one could use to describe the bluenette. As Gray watched her she bit her lips and looked down at her feet.

"I'm so sorry…. " Juvia muttered, inching farther behind the door. The corner of Gray's lips tugged up into a smile, causing Juvia's face to become a painful red.

"Don't apologize- you silly girl." He said, his voice thick and heavy. Juvia's heart skipped a beat and her eyes began as wide as the moon. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was flutter all over again. She wrapped her arm around her stomach again as she felt that all too familiar burning in her throat again. Too afraid to movie Juvia watched Gray with hawk like eyes as he pulled out a black shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants.

" _Am I… am I dreaming?_ " Juvia silently questioned as Gray walked over to her. His lips were curled in a gentle, tired smile that made Juvia's heart stop dead. She trembling for whole new reason as he reached out and handed her the clothes.

"Here… I thought you might be more comfortable in these." He said. Juvia's eyes slowly trailed down to the pajamas in his out stretched hands. For a long moment she gawked at those clothes, her face growing redder and redder and her stomach groaning. She didn't notice her darling Gray glancing between his pajama's and Juvia. As the seconds ticked on and Juvia remained frozen his eyes narrowed and a stubborn little crease appeared in between his eye brows. He cocked his head to the right and stared at her with a perplexed, anxious expression.

"Are you okay?" The sound of his worried laced voice finally caused Juvia to look up and at her darling Gray. His marble face so soft and gentle, and when she saw that crease her heart stopped. She gave a quick nodded and snatched the pajama's from his hands. Before she hastily slammed the door she muttered a clumsy thank you. The door crashed with such force it made Grays head spin. He was never more tempted to crawl back to bed, but for reasons who couldn't completely understand he stayed firmly in place and kept his eyes on the chipping cream colored door.

On the other side of the door Juvia was as still as statue. The world seemed to have stop and timed seemed to move slower and slower until it was creeping like a snail. Her eyes were as wide as the sun and they were frozen on the pajamas in her hands. Somewhere deep within her madness Juvia knew that they were nothing more than soft, warm pieces of cotton stitched together with the single purpose of shielding and protecting her body. At that moment though her madness was so powerful it blinded her and drowned any sense of sanity she had. These weren't just any ordinary pair of pajama's, they were pajama's that belonged to her darling Gray and that simple fact reigned supreme. All she could do was think of how they belonged to her beloved and picture how he looked in them, how she would look in them. Her entire body trembled with a strange childish sense of glee the longer she stood there. Without thinking she slowly raised her shaking hands and buried her face into those beautiful clothes. She inhaled as deeply as she could to get every last note of his intoxicating scent. Even though they smelt like they had recently been washed she could still smell the addicting concoction of his musky colon and the burnt ashy smell of cigarettes. Her eyes closed as she shuddered in pure ecstasy … or so she thought. As that wave of elation began to die down her body still continued to shake and tremble. She could just picture herself slowly beginning to turn into an ice sculpture by the second.

That was enough to make her pull her face away from the pajamas and lower her arms. Despite her shaking body Juvia continued to stare at the soft clothing as she tried to comprehend what happened. As the seconds ticked on she grew ever more and more uncomfortable, but that didn't seem to stop here. She just stared and stared until she could no longer stand it. Her shaking had become so violent her knees were banging together and were as weak as noodles. To make matters worse her stomach was beginning to twist and scream all over again. With a shake of her head Juvia caved and finally slipped on the pajama's, muttering how crazy she had been.

Then again, maybe she hadn't.

The second she slipped on that thick cotton touched her skin Juvia began to melt. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and inhaled as deeply as she could, taking in every last scent on that shirt. As far as she was concerned she had never been so warm in her entire life. She would have been more than happy to continue hugging herself in that tiny box of a bathroom.

As suddenly as her serenity came it vanished with the sound of a knock and a twist of her stomach. Juvia moved her arms from her chest to her stomach and said a silent prayer that it would settle. As Gray continued to bang on the door though she could feel her stomach only twisted and turning more. She barely heard Gray's threat to open the door-she was already long gone. When the door did finally squeak open, Gray was greeted to the sight of his girlfriend hunched over a toilet and making the most awful sounds he had ever heard. Her back kept arching like an angry cat as she got sicker and sicker. He could feel his own senses beginning to react to the sight and sounds, but Gray was determined to keep himself together-at least until Juvia was done. He sucked in a deep breath and silently walked over to the bluenette. With one hand he held her thick sky colored waves and with the other he rubbed gentle circles on her every arching back. All the while his own stomach was churning and threatening to explode, but at that moment Gray was able to ignore his swimming stomach and his screaming head.

All he paid attention, all he cared about was his suffering girlfriend…

His Juvia.

After a moment he finally felt her back settle and her wrenching turned into slow and labored panting. She still staid knelt over the toilet, her body limp and horribly weak. Gray continued to rub circles in her back as she slowly began to sit up. He felt her cold and clammy body lean agents his chest. She was so weak she couldn't even sit up on her own. Gray knew Juvia would begin to feel better as the minutes crawled on, but until then she was nothing more than a beautiful little rag doll. Her delicate face was as red and hot as the sun as she tried to stabilize her breathing. Gray didn't care though. He simply adjusted his body so he could scoop Juvia into his arms and held her close to his chest. If it was possible her body somehow became even more limp and lifeless as she melted into his hard chest. Her lips curled into the smallest, meekest smile as she flickered her eyes up at him.

"This is a little pathetic isn't it?" Juvia's voice was nothing more than a whisper that tickled Gray's face. His famous smirk appeared once again as he tightened his arms around Juvia. She watched with a gentle, tired expression as Gray rolled his eyes and gave a loud snort.

"I'm not exactly in the best shape either Juvia…. and knowing Cana we should be thankful that we didn't end up in the hospital." Gray chided, his gruff voice only cracking ever so slightly. Juvia could see little beads of sweat forming at his hairline and though his grip was strong and warm, she could feel his arms trembling. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. His face felt chilled and moist with sweat, just like hers was. She knew he wasn't exaggerating when he said he wasn't in the best of shape.

Without another word Juvia lowered her hand and forced herself on to her feet. Gray followed suit and tried to wrap his arms around her so he could lead her back to the bed, but his face was growing paler and paler by the second and his stomach was nothing more than acid. Juvia shook her head and placed her hand on Gray's back. He felt his breath escaped him and his heart stop as she began to rub ginger circles around his back. He didn't know what he should do. His first instinct was to spin around and trap her into his arms so he could bring her to bed, or even just to budge away and proclaim he was fine.

If only the bomb in his stomach hadn't exploded at that moment.

Gray vowed that as soon as his body ceased attacking him-Cana was going to get an ear full.


End file.
